DE 10 2008 058 183 A1 describes an air guiding arrangement for a blower system of a heating and/or air-conditioning system of a motor vehicle. In this case, a water separating area for the air guiding arrangement is located in the interior of a fender of the motor vehicle. The air guiding arrangement described in DE 10 2008 058 183 A1 has the disadvantage that it must be provided at a certain position in the vehicle, here in the interior of the fender, since the fender interior has such an overall height in order to achieve gravitational separation of water or dirt from the sucked-in air.
Against this background, it is at least one object to provide an improved water separating device for separating, in particular, water from moist air. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.